Bounty Love
by Mars1040
Summary: Snake wants to go out with Samus, but he won't as long as Captain Falcon has anything to say about it!
1. Snake

Yuna: This is so exciting!  
Link: Tell me about it!  
Obi-Wan: Your first romance fic, the next one will be Obi-WanxSiri  
Tidus: No, it'll be TidusxYuna,  
Riku: No it'll be RikuxAny female  
Mars: It's starting!

Disclaimer: STOP ASSUMING I OWN STUFF!!! PLEASE! JUST STOP!!!

Bounty Love  
**Chapter 1: Snake**

The new Smashers have finally arrived at Smash HQ. Samus was taking a look at the ones who arrived so far. So far, there was an angel, a really fat biker, a Fire Emblem character, a Pokemon Trainer, Donkey Kong's nephew, a really short knight, a kid who has psi powers like Ness, what appears to be a blue blur, and what seems to be a big duck with a mallet.

"So far, so bad." Samus muttered to herself. Then, she got a reading, "A life form is walking by me right now, what?" She turned around to see that no one was there. "It must've been that blue blur."

"Nope, just me."

"Who's there?"

"I am, the name's Snake." The speaker appeared.

"Wh-what? How did you do that?"

"It's simple, camouflage."

"Of course! A cloaking device, how very clever 'Snake' but I'll keep my eye out for you!"

"Sure you will," Snake started to walk away, "My room's 7A."

"I guess we'll be roomates, that's my dorm."

He smiled, "Imagine that." With that he walked off.

_What a rather attractive man,_ Samus thought, _That mullet, those muscles, he looks really…hot._

Out of nowhere, Captain Falcon arrived, "Samus! Did you see that Snake guy?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Real jerk huh?"

"…you can say that."

"Yeah! He took my pizza when I wasn't looking!"

"What?"

"Yeah! I was talking about y-y-y-Yatzi."

"Yatzi?"

"Yeah, it's a really fun game."

"Sure, how do you know it was him?"

"He was gone and so was the Pizza!"

"Oh."

"Now I have to go after him!" Falcon ran off.

"Good luck! You're going to need it!" Samus shouted, walking in the opposite direction.

She entered the game room and saw Zelda playing the Gamecube version of Twilight Princess on the Wii (did I just cause a paradox?). "Hello Samus," she greeted Samus.

"Zelda, have you met the new Smashers?"

"Yep, they're…colorful, then again, so are the veterans."

"Have you met the man with the mullet?"

"Who? Solid Snake?"

"You met him?"

"No, but Link plays Twin Snakes for the Gamecube, I didn't think he'd actually be in."

"What do you think of him?"

"I'm not sure Samus, do like him?"

"Me? I'm not sure if I do, I just met him."

"No, I mean, like-like him."

"I don't understand."

"Do you think he's attractive?"

"What! Me? Samus Aran, best bounty hunter in the Smash World think a man is attractive? You must think I'm…a housewife!"

"It's only natural Samus, it's okay to think a man is attractive."

"Yes."

"I knew it!" Zelda put the controller down, "You're finally going to get a boy friend!"

"I never said that Zelda."

"But you're thinking it, I know you are!"


	2. Rivalry

Mars: Ehhh  
Link: Why not leave this blank instead of wasting valuable space?  
Mars: Shut up!

Disclaimer: STOP ASSUMING I OWN STUFF!!! PLEASE! JUST STOP!!!

Bounty Love  
**Chapter 2: Rivalry**

Some more Smashers arrived, one was a blue Pokemon, another was a cartoon version of Young Link, a wolf, a robot, and a really short person. These Smashers were weird, in every single way. But Snake still seemed to charm Samus. In the morning when they got up, at meal times when they ate and during training. Falcon saw this and became jealous.

"Stupid Snake, stealing my woman," Falcon muttered as he stabbed at his food during dinner one day.

"Whoa, Falcon, that's a piece of meat, not a moblin," Fox said jokingly as he sat down at the table.

"A what?"

"A moblin, it's from Link's world."

"Oh, you mean that thing that blows off the middle of the Bridge of Eldin stage?"

"I think so, anyway what's eating at you?"

"Snake."

"That hunk of man?"

"What?!"

"I'm kidding, jeez you can't take a joke!"

"Eh…" he didn't like it when the other smashers joked around. "Snake's stealing my woman!"

"She's not your woman."

"Not yet!"

"So you want Samus but you're afraid Snake will take her first."

"Exactly! What should I do?"

"I dunno, I'm still fighting with my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name's Krystal, she's a beautiful blue fox from Cerinia," Fox reached in his jacket for a picture, when he looked up, Falcon was gone. "Where'd you go?! I wasn't done!"

Falcon spend the rest of the day spying on Snake and Samus, "What does Snake have that I don't?" Then, it hit him, "I'll find out by fighting him! No doubt his fighting style will give me a hint of who he is!"

That night, all the new smashers were chilling out in the basement. Falcon went down there with Mewtwo, _"Why did I want to go alone with this again?"_ the Psychic Pokemon asked telepathically.

"Because you wanted to kick Lucario's arse!" Falcon replied in a whisper.

"Ah, yes."

"Solid Snake!" Falcon said in a loud voice, "I challenge you to a Brawl!"

Snake chuckled, "I knew you'd come around to challenge me sometime Captain. You mind if we make it 2v2?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh, since this is a _Brawl_, your friend can't be your partner."

"Why not?" Mewtwo telepathically asked with an attitude. 

"He's a _Melee_ character and him fighting in a Brawl is against the rules!"

"You studied the rule of Brawl, already?" Falcon asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, when I wasn't spending time with Samus, I was studying, so I can defeat you guys!"

"Shut up and choose your partner!"

"Lucario, I choose you!"

"Don't act like I'm some sort of Pokeball Pokemon!" Lucario growled. 

"Just trying to make a joke Luc."

"It's Lucario!"

"If we're done with this 'love fest'," Falcon said sarcastically, "I'll choose my partner!" He looked at the new smashers and saw the little man with a space suit on, "what's your name?"

"Captain Olimar," he responded, "I fight with Pikmin."

"He's my partner."

"Fine, you take the little man," Snake laughed, "So the stage I choose…"

"Hold on, I thought you knew the rules of Brawl."

"I do."

"So then you know that I pick the stage."

"I was hoping you wouldn't know."

"The stage is Port Town Aero Dive. That's one stock, no items, not time limit. We're blue, you're green."

"Fine with me."

"Ready, Set, Brawl!" The four combatants said at the same time. They were taken to the stage, Port Town Aero Dive.

"Three, two, one, Go!" the disembodied voice announced as the battle begun.

Falcon ran towards Snake, "I'll just give you a taste of…falcon…" Snake started to run away, but he couldn't escape, "…PAUNCH!!!"

He was blown away a few feet but got up. "That all you got?"

"I'm not even finished!" Falcon ran at Snake and used raptor boost, which he dodged.

"Take this!" Olimar was throwing pikmin at Lucario.

"Pathetic…" Lucario used Aura Sphere to blow Olimar away, but not before he threw a purple pikmin that sent him flying off the stage. 

Olimar was okay, he plucked a few more pikmin from the ground and went over to help Falcon. "Captain Falcon!"

Falcon gave Olimar a thumbs-up as he was hit by a hand grenade. "Maybe you should pay attention to the battle!" Snake taunted.

Falcon saw a smash ball behind him, "Maybe you should learn to be aware of your surroundings!" He leapt in the air, "Falcon…"

"Oh no you don't!" Snake took out a rocket launcher and stopped the F-Zero pilot. "I'll take that Smash Ball."

"END OF DAY!!!" Olimar shouted as he begun his final smash.

"Holy Sh…" Falcon pushed Snake out of the way before he could finished his sentence.

"Wait up!" He grabbed onto Olimar's ship as it took off. The battle ended before the attack could be finished.

"And the winner is…" the voice announced in the winner's circle, "Blue Team!"

"I'll defeat you one day Falcon," Snake sneered.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that," Falcon retorted. He knew what kind of smasher Snake was. But, why would Samus want a guy that needs to use explosives to fight?


	3. How Do You Feel?

Link: This chapter is kinda short.  
Mars: Who give a damn?

Disclaimer: STOP ASSUMING I OWN STUFF!!! PLEASE! JUST STOP!!!

Bounty Love  
**Chapter 3: How Do You Feel?**

Samus was spending so much time with Snake, Falcon couldn't find an opportunity to talk to her. So one day, he decided to get help from the one smasher he hated the most. Pichu the wimpy Pokemon. Pichu wasn't liked by anyone except his big brother, Pikachu and Jigglypuff. However, Pichu was good at getting the attention of other smashers.

Falcon decided to meet Pichu during lunch. He walked over to the table, "Hey Pichu."

Pichu looked up and cheered, "You said hi! You said hi!"

"Yes, I said hi, I need a favor."

"You need a favor! You need a favor!"

"I need to talk to Samus."

"I can do that! I can do that!"

"So, will you?"

"Yes! Yes!" Pichu ran over to Samus' table, "Samus! Samus!"

"What you little rat?" Samus asked angrily.

"Captain Falcon wants to talk to you! He wants to talk to you!"

Samus walked over to Falcon, "What's up?"

"I've been noticing you've been hanging around Snake for the past few days," Falcon started.

"So?"

"So, I got to thinking, how do you feel about him?"

"What?"

"How do you feel about him?"

Samus put her hand to her chin, "It's complicated, I don't know for sure."

"Do you know how he fights?"

"How does he fight?"

"He fights with grenades and explosives!"

"So?"

"Name one smasher that fights like that!"

"Me in my power suit."

"I meant solely with grenades and explosives."

She looked down, deep in thought, "No one."

"So back to my question, how do you feel about him?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that," she walked back to her table as Pichu ran back.

"Did I do good? Did I do good?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah, whatever," Falcon walked away.

That night, Falcon had trouble sleeping. He kept having a dream about Snake kidnapping Samus and throwing her off Poke Floats. He really needed to know how Samus felt about Snake. Then, Snake stirred and opened the door to Lucario. Falcon pretended to sleep while he heard Snake talk to Lucario (the Aura Pokemon made it so his telepathy can only be heard by Snake).

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get it back. Just as soon as you pay me. Fine, if I don't get the money, you don't get what you want!" Snake told the Pokemon.

This made Falcon nervous, was Snake getting close to Samus just to get an item back from her? It was this, or Falcon was beginning to become paranoid.


End file.
